<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Банда заброшенного Маяка / Gang of the abandoned lighthouse by Angmarsky, evendear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012110">Банда заброшенного Маяка / Gang of the abandoned lighthouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky'>Angmarsky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evendear/pseuds/evendear'>evendear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Original Fiction, Ratings: R, Romance, Sea God, Sea Monsters, Sharks, Work In Progress, original male character(s) - Relationship - Freeform, original male character/original male character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evendear/pseuds/evendear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой амбициозный капитан отправляется в опасное плавание к неизведанным морским границам, чтобы вернуть потерянное расположение императора и надеясь привезти в столицу удивительную добычу.<br/>Однако Судьба решает, что все пойдет, согласно ее собственному сценарию. </p><p>Планируется: 6 глав + экстра.<br/>Макси. Фэнтези. Драма.</p><p>A young, ambitious captain sets out on a dangerous voyage to uncharted maritime borders to reclaim the emperor's lost favor and hopes to bring amazing booty to the capital.<br/>However, Destiny decides that everything will go according to its own script.</p><p>Planned: 6 chapters + extra.<br/>Maxi. Fantasy. Drama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Банда заброшенного Маяка / Gang of the abandoned lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глава 1: Кристер</p><p>	Легкая трехмачтовая шхуна "Каролина" покинула порт Север до наступления рассвета. Это была последняя крайняя точка суши, находящаяся ближе всего к Темным водам. Погода была пока еще благоприятной для выхода в море, хотя ледяные ветра уже давали о себе знать даже вблизи берегов. Флаг Империи над кораблем был необязательным – здесь всё принадлежало только ей, но за последнее время новости с большой воды стали приходить все более тревожные. Некогда являясь единым целым, в последнее время Империя была близка к расколу: взошедший на трон молодой император пока удерживал власть над всеми землями, но в самых отдаленных уголках его территорий уже зрела смута.<br/>
На капитанском мостике молодой мужчина еще раз сверился с направлением. Карта в его руках была не самой обычной. Содержащаяся в ней магия «связала» артефакт с кораблем сразу после покупки, и теперь все его передвижения оживали на бумаге, позволяя отслеживать местонахождение шхуны, соответствие заданному курсу и район моря, в который их сейчас занесло. Там, куда они направлялись, подобная карта могла оказаться спасительной нитью, способной отвести домой. «Каролина» шла в Темные воды, за пятую границу, на которой начинали сбоить все известные механические средства измерения и откуда не вернулся еще ни один корабль. И все, кто взошел на борт вместе с капитаном Сото, согласились с этим решением. Желающим остаться на берегу, Йоган предложил это сделать, но таких не нашлось. Команда не первый год ходила с ним. В опасный поход выдвинулся небольшой, всего пятьдесят человек, но проверенный временем экипаж. На берегу оставили только Толстого Тома, потому что тот был корабельным котом и в обсуждениях такого рода голоса не имел.<br/>
- Капитан, мы достигнем первой призрачной границы к середине дня, - негромко сообщил старший помощник, появляясь за плечом Йогана. – Ветер попутный. Но…<br/>
Кажется, чью-то беспокойную голову опять одолевали мысли и богатое воображение.<br/>
- Спрашивай.<br/>
- Что мы ищем на самом деле?<br/>
Капитан Сото глубоко вздохнул, складывая карту и аккуратно убирая ее в нагрудный карман длинного камзола из дубленой кожи. Он не мог с точностью ответить на этот неудобный вопрос. Его личной целью похода было восстановить свой статус при дворе и снова добиться одобрения императора, потерянного по нелепой случайности. Но в данный момент Империя не вела никаких военных действий на море, и отличиться в битве не было возможности. Зато узнать, что происходит в Темных водах, привезти из них сведения о причинах смуты – это было примерной целью на данный момент. Хотя, конечно, хотелось большего.<br/>
- Последние депеши сообщают о многократных нападениях морских хищников не только на рыболовецкие суда. Пропало уже несколько больших торговых кораблей и даже один военный, хоть это никто не рискнет подтвердить официально. После того, как Темные воды прекратили контачить с Империей, прошли годы. Их магические границы стали приближаться к берегу. В полной дипломатической тишине. Корабли не могут летать по воздуху или кататься по земле, они пересекают сдвинувшиеся границы и исчезают бесследно. Отправлять флот вслепую император не хочет. Разведчики не вернулись. За сведения цены выросли… это редкий шанс прославиться и поправить свои дела, Эван.<br/>
- Люди решили рискнуть, капитан. Но они говорят…, - старший помощник, высокий, короткостриженый, светловолосый, с мягкой улыбкой, больше похожий на преподавателя фехтования, чем на моряка, отвел взгляд. – Что никто не возвращался живым с тех кораблей. И, достигающие пятой границы, уже никогда не ступают на землю.<br/>
- Тогда, кто же об этом рассказывает? – Йоган усмехнулся. – Эван, мы не первый год вместе ходим. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя начнут беспокоить расхожие морские байки. Мы с тобой практичные люди и верим фактам. Или ты боишься?<br/>
- Это не страх, а желание превратить ваш стремительный порыв убиться о край света во что-то более конструктивное, - проворчал старший помощник. – Разве, не герцог Левиафан контролирует мировой океан? Почему бы императору не обратиться к нему напрямую? Восстановить связи, так сказать.<br/>
- О герцоге ничего не слышно уже очень давно. Более того… в кулуарах поговаривают, что он, возможно, либо ушел с мировой сцены, окончательно погрузившись в ил; либо вовсе почил. Именно с тех пор, как последние новости о нем остыли, в Темных водах началось нездоровое шевеление хищников. Как ты понимаешь, с годами они скромнее не становятся.<br/>
- Мне казалось, у герцога были наследники? В случае, если с ним что-то произойдет, не приводи-Море, его сыновья должны принять трон, - Эван тревожно нахмурился. О таких вещах капитан рассказывал впервые.<br/>
- Морской престол всегда испытывал определенные сложности с соблюдением порядка наследования. Много лет назад старший сын герцога поднял против него мятеж с целью узурпации власти. Но его бунт тогда не увенчался успехом и, насколько я знаю, мятежник был отправлен в подводную тюрьму и там, скорее всего, сгнил. Относительно других сыновей данные расходятся, а потому, де-факто, наследника нет. Это дает повод иным хищникам претендовать на освободившееся место. И драться они будут за него, как голодные пираньи за кусок свежего мяса.<br/>
Эван поежился, переводя взгляд на море. Как ни крути, а впереди их не ждало ничего хорошего, и этот поход сильно отличался от всех тех, в которых они знали, с чем именно будут иметь дело. Но он, как и вся команда, доверял человеку, ведущему их к краю вод. - Пойду, проверю, как дела у Иена с печью, и лягу спать, - сказал, наконец, старпом после некоторого молчания. – Я должен быть свеж, как огурчик, когда приду вас выгонять отсюда.<br/>
- Дэйва я через часик-другой из-за штурвала уволю, - заверил капитан, когда оба они, как сговорившись, глянули на рулевого: тот мог дневать и ночевать за любимым делом, но при нынешних обстоятельствах усталый моряк мог означать гибель для всего экипажа.<br/>
На том и разошлись.<br/>
К обеду небо основательно затянуло темно-серыми тучами, ветер усилился. Капитан Сото, как и обещал, сменил на посту рулевого, в процессе сделав такое лицо, что возражать ему не стали, и теперь приказы отдавал из-за штурвала. Слаженно работали на снастях бывалые марсовые. Пару раз на палубе появлялся ученик писаря, самый юный член команды с маленьким светящимся шаром в руках, молитвенно вытягивал худющие руки за борт, ронял шар, ждал какое-то время, сверяясь с имевшимся при нем секундомером, и, когда магическое приспособление снова чудесным образом оказывалась у него в ладонях, исчезал в недрах «Каролины».<br/>
«Собирает данные, отрабатывает оплаченное семье наперед жалованье. Рановато. Наверное, калибрует, - умиротворенно подумал Йоган, радуясь, что не прогадал. – Помогай нам, кто только может…»<br/>
Там, куда они направлялись, не ходили корабли, ведомые даже самыми отчаянными мореходами. Улов был не ахти, словно морская живность становилась умнее в заколдованной воде. К тому же за приграничным пространством намертво закрепилась дурная слава. Но уязвленное самолюбие требовало крупной победы, которая позволила бы вновь войти в роскошные залы столицы с высоко поднятой головой.<br/>
Йоган был амбициозен. И хотя его положение и родословная позволяли ему жить безбедно, а возможность манипулировать людьми – ни в чем себе не отказывать; быть просто одним из дворян императора его не устраивало. К несчастью, на последнем приеме он совершил большую ошибку, ввязавшись в спор с офицером из Бездны, закончившийся дуэлью (хотя, по правде, это была вполне мужская портовая драка). Император при себе склок и ссор не терпел, разбираться, кто прав, не стал, и просто отправил обоих из дворца вон, без права возвращения. Взошедший на трон недавно, правитель укреплял власть методом встреч и переговоров – на данный момент. А капитан со своей горячностью весьма не вовремя попал в казус, потеряв очки на старте новой империи. Теперь же Йоган хотел вернуться в первые ряды гонки за политической властью. К счастью, у него был корабль. Не пришлось ставить на кон поместье.<br/>
- Капитан, первая, - раздался звонкий голос из гнезда. Пятый год пошел, а знание математики, физики и геометрии, вкупе с общим пониманием магических искусств не объясняли, как на таком маленьком пространстве помещается долговязый Нойман, тем более, что-то видит через свои взлохмаченные патлы. Но глаз у этого человека был и вправду орлиный.<br/>
Впереди, хорошо различимая невооруженным взглядом, вставала легчайшая пелена воды, идущая от волны до облаков, похожая на вуаль из капель, пока что, почти белоснежная – первая граница. «Каролина» прошла сквозь нее, едва замочив паруса. Из люков на палубу посмотреть высыпали все, кто не спал. И в тот самый момент, когда «Каролина» рассекла надвое магическое марево и оказалась на другой стороне, горстка людей на палубе и над нею разразилась ликованием.<br/>
- Видели, как нож по маслу!<br/>
Йоган улыбался сначала просто глядя на них, а потом - наблюдая за тем, как коренастый мужчина в годах выбирает себе на палубе местечко с акустикой получше.<br/>
- Точка невозврата будет после пятой, горлопаны, - осадил всех боцман суровым прокуренным басом с ящика для канатов. - Надеюсь, то, за чем мы сюда поперлись, мы поймаем раньше, - он закурил свою неизменную трубку и спрятал кисет в поясной кошель, любовно его погладив, прежде, чем продолжить воспитательную проповедь. – Будьте начеку! Твари из Темных вод давно выходят в открытые моря и кошмарят наших братьев! Мы можем наткнуться на них где угодно!<br/>
- Пушки в боевую готовность!  - Рявкнул, не удержавшись, капитан Сото, с самым серьезным выражением лица.<br/>
- Пушки? – Ахнул, хлопнув ресницами, ученик писаря, чуть не уронив свой измерительный шарик в дебри корабля. - Но… мы что, действительно охотимся на Кракена?<br/>
Поверх голов глядящих на капитана во все глаза матросов довольно ухмылялся боцман.<br/>
Йоган смерил всех присутствующих ледяным взглядом серых глаз, и палуба опустела в считанные секунды.<br/>
- Займи тело делом, в башке не будет места для тревоги, - прокрякал, проходя мимо Тайрел. – Так мой батя говорил.<br/>
Капитан только пожал плечами.<br/>
С ветром им везло. Попутный и сильный, он легко вел «Каролину» туда, куда ни один капитан в здравом уме свой корабль бы не направил. К вечеру на борт поднялась вторая смена. Йоган передал штурвал Дэйву, сделал несколько отметок в судовом журнале и отправился спать, доверив командование и волшебную карту старпому.<br/>
Вторую границу пересекли в ночи. Шли осторожно. С учетом слабой изученности вод, Эван велел сбросить скорость: нестись по незнакомым водам в кромешной тьме было слишком опасно для корабля и людей, на нем находящихся. Боцман, утверждавший, что способность бодрствовать по двое суток к ряду у него – наследственный дар, в процессе подсвечивания вод в темноте потерял кисет с табаком, страшно расстроился и ушел спать. В остальном, до самого рассвета не случилось ничего выдающегося.<br/>
- Капитан Сото, все по плану, - доложился старпом, передавая вахту. - Курса держимся. Ветер попутный. Но разрешите личный вопрос.<br/>
- Эван, мы пятый год моря бороздим. А ты никак не научишься звать меня по имени.<br/>
- Простите, Йоган, уважение не позволяет. Ну, так можно?<br/>
Капитан кивнул, складывая руки на груди и гадая, что же теперь пришло в голову осторожному первому помощнику. Планируя операцию, они только что цвет исподнего для каждого члена команды не обсудили.<br/>
- Удиви меня, друг мой.<br/>
- Все эти сборы, кредиторы, опасные сделки, репутационные риски… Оплата вперед. Мы так никогда не собирались в простые разведывательные походы. Это не похоже на погоню за славой.<br/>
Капитан тяжело вздохнул. Наблюдательность Эвана была благодатью в одном случае и проклятьем в другом.<br/>
- А на что похоже?<br/>
- Не знаю. Мы как будто время обогнать пытаемся. Ухватить последний шанс? Заслужить милость? Отплатить пользой за прощение?<br/>
- По законам жанра я просто обязан тебя сейчас убить и бросить в море, - невесело усмехнулся капитан, облокотившись о бортик. Он какое-то время смотрел на горизонт, слушая как ветер отмеряет время хлопками края камзола по его же сапогам. – Если мы не получим вовремя хотя бы какие-то сведения, больше совместных походов у нас может и не быть. По целому ряду причин. Надеюсь, ты не ждешь от меня грязных подробностей или имен, которые могут убить?<br/>
- До меня доходили слухи. Того, что я услышал, достаточно, - кивнул совершенно серьезно Эван. – Я вас не подведу, капитан Сото. Пойду, проверю, как там дела у нашей ученой группы, - он ободряюще улыбнулся, звонко щелкнул каблуками, развернулся и оставил Йогана среди морских брызг и бодрящего ветра.<br/>
«Опять не по имени, зараза. Когда же я его переучу?».<br/>
Глядя на то, как слаженно работают марсовые, как снуют по палубе матросы, как уверенно отмеривает шаги до юта первый помощник, капитан вдруг почувствовал угрызения совести. Все эти люди рискуют собой для того, чтобы решить его проблему. Только потому, что он, предположительно умный и расчетливый руководитель, вовремя не засунул свой язык в задницу. Прошло несколько дней, и настоящий смысл случившегося предстал перед ним во всей своей нелепости. Дуэль с офицером Бездны на дипломатическом приеме у императора. Позорище. Не удивительно, что дурака, который чуть не развязал войну, не хотят видеть при дворе, невзирая на все заслуги его славных родственников. Но, если дело выгорит, все еще можно будет изменить.<br/>
Серый взгляд снова упал на горизонт.<br/>
Нужно изменить.<br/>
К концу дня в судовом журнале отметилась третья, а к ночи - и четвертая граница, такие же невесомые и безопасные, как их предыдущие сестрицы. По распорядку следили за курсом корабля две смены экипажа, каждая в свое время. Все также собирал измерения мальчик со светящимся шаром, Митчелл. И жаловаться, кроме как на странное отсутствие хотя бы какого-то признака очевидной опасности или косвенной причины, по которой не возвращались все отправившиеся по этому курсу суда, не приходилось.<br/>
В то же время, с каждой последующей водяной вуалью цвета вокруг словно бы пожирала темнота. Тусклыми становились даже звуки: как если бы корабль внезапно оказался в густом подлеске в сильный туман. «Каролина» шла на хорошей скорости к пятой границе. Цвет моря давно поменялся, став из синего серо-черным. И почти таким же уже было небо. Время суток почти не поддавалось вычислению без помощи магических свитков и приборов: тучи затянули все, порой становясь клубами тумана, а звезды пропали еще после первой границы. Но шхуна все так же скользила по нехарактерно гладкой, как стекло, воде, не встречая никаких препятствий. Как-то сами собой стихли громкие разговоры на палубе, реже звучали истории и анекдоты, грустнее и настороженнее стали глаза, серьезнее и напряженней – лица.<br/>
- Капитан, - Эван снова возник, как чертик из табакерки, по правую руку, протянув начальству бережно свернутую в трубочку бесценную в нынешних беззвездных условиях карту. – Не хочу показаться параноиком, но нет ли у вас ощущения, что на нас… смотрят?<br/>
Йоган молчал. Он почувствовал уже давно: неприятное, скользкое и холодное, как шкура угря, ощущение. Пристальный взгляд со всех сторон.<br/>
- А, ну-как, - раздалось с нижней палубы со смехом. – Мы сходим до края морей и назад, да вернемся героями, что прошли все границы без единой царапины. А кто нам поверит? Надо хоть сети закинуть. А, капитан?<br/>
- Закинем, - спокойно ответил Йоган, и по его губам скользнула недобрая улыбка. Во внутреннем кармане камзола лежал особый свиток. На него пришлось потратиться, и не совсем легальным способом, но это был шанс на поимку того самого доказательства. Примерно, как кинуть в озеро динамитную шашку: что-то обязательно всплывет. Пришлось, конечно, пойти на контакт с совсем нерукопожатыми лицами в обход гильдии магов, и золото в кармане стремительно истаяло, но ради достижения своей цели Йоган готов был идти на любые жертвы.<br/>
К тому моменту, как боцман, сверившись с картой, заявил, что до точки невозврата осталось полтора часа, и отправился бить в палубный колокол, капитан мог наизусть рассказать все, что дребезжащим голосом ему три раза начитал щуплый институтский профессор алхимических наук, который на борту исполнял обязанности судового врача и главного исследователя одновременно.<br/>
Первой из их проблем будет необходимость идти почти в нулевой видимости и без приборов – работать они не будут, так как уже начинали чудить, а за бортом стремительно набирал силу густой туман.<br/>
Второй будет ожидаемый шторм, но какой силы и сложности – неясно. Те, кто описывал мороки, увиденные до пересечения границы - держали приличную дистанцию и могли ошибиться.<br/>
Третьей и четвертой были морские обитатели – защитники границ и неизвестность. Ни одну из этих проблем оставшиеся в живых свидетели описать не могли по очевидной причине – не встретились.<br/>
По завершении доклада профессор пожал плечами, заявил, что его полномочия всё, и отправился в свою каюту – крепить и прибивать все, что не хотелось разбить или повредить в ходе ожидаемого шторма. Прозвучала команда «Всем наверх!», и «Каролина» ожила. Люди, ждавшие этого момента все предыдущие дни, мчались делать вверенное каждому из них дело: проверять, закреплять, замерять, готовить.<br/>
Пятая граница, попавшая в луч магического фонаря в руке боцмана, вынырнула из густого тумана в назначенное время - серая занавесь от моря до неба. Словно она была стеной густого дождя, отгораживающей эту часть мира от чего-то, что было за ней. Все, имеющиеся навигаторы, начали давать сбой и показывать разные направления и время суток. Даже стрелка компаса подрагивала, но пока что держалась Севера.<br/>
- Я поведу, - коротко сказал появившемуся рядом рулевому Йоган. – Далеко не отходи.<br/>
Как чувствовал.<br/>
Граница обрушилась на них злым ливнем, что шел сплошным потоком. Шхуну со всем ее грузом и людьми метало штормом, словно перо в воронке ветра. Штурвал они держали вдвоем, упираясь ногами в палубу, похожие со стороны на какого-то странного краба. Команды кричали в четыре голоса. Трещали мачты, стонал такелаж, страшно хлопали тяжелые от воды паруса. Капли дождя, как мелкая галька, били по всему, что могли найти. Резал глаза ветер. Гремел, захлебываясь, колокол. Над огромными изгибами морских волн, слепящими трезубцами сияли молнии. А затем… корабль будто вытолкнуло в иные воды.<br/>
Шхуна качнулась, замирая. Ни ветра, ни тумана. Вокруг лежало незнакомое темное море, над которым сквозь тучи пробивалась луна. Стены дождя простыл и след – как корова языком слизала.<br/>
- Ой, суука, - зло просипел в противоестественной тишине обессилевший Тайрел, сползая со снастей бака на палубу и с трудом разжимая намертво сцепленные пальцы на ручке фонаря.<br/>
Флаг Империи безжизненно изображал опавшую мокрую тряпку. Впрочем, сухих выше орлопдека на корабле после прохождения границы не было.<br/>
- Не видно ничего, капитан, - подтвердил, глядя на начальство с высоты своего роста Нойман. Растерянные и усталые матросы приходили в себя. Кто-то проверял оснастку судна, кто-то понесся изучать трюм на отсутствие воды и трещин, кто-то ощупывал себя, кто-то вглядывался то вдаль, кто-то - в воду.<br/>
Ученик писца робко тошнился за борт всей своей позой выражая смущение. У его ног лежала какая-то новая магическая штука: металлическая трубка с несколькими тяжелыми грузилами, словно собранная из тонких металлических пластин на небывало длинной цепи, заканчивающейся увесистым карабином. Рядом разминали руки два матроса, которые эту кучу железа сюда собственно и тащили, следя, чтоб не запуталось.<br/>
- Дрейфуем, - подытожил увиденное капитан Сото и перехватил двумя руками свою черную тяжелую косу, выжимая из нее воду. Потом откинул обратно за плечо, спускаясь к несчастному пареньку и уточнил, вглядываясь в спокойные волны через борт. – Это то, что я просил?<br/>
- Так точно, - юноша утер выступившие на глазах слезы и похлопал себя по бледным щекам. – Рекомендую всем отвернуться.<br/>
Он кивнул, и первый из сопровождавших его матросов защелкнул карабин на одной из металлических петель, за которую вязались снасти. Второй взял в руки колбу и мальчишка что-то в ней провернул, сощуриваясь. Развернулись пластины, и на палубе стало светло, как днем. Кто-то охнул. Колба же, с подачи сильных рук, полетела в воду, своим весом раскручивая цепь.<br/>
- Сколько метров? – Поинтересовался Йоган, глядя, как бледнеющий с погружением в темные глубины свет выхватывает в верхних слоях воды стайки мелких рыбок.<br/>
- Торгаш говорил, что двести.<br/>
Звенела, разматываясь, цепь. Все чуднее становились рисуемые светом силуэты. Спустя несколько очень долгих минут цепь натянулась. Колба, очевидно, дна не нашла. Несколько секунд замершая в ожидании команда напряженно смотрела на яркую точку в черной воде, а затем в один короткий миг огонек померк. На поверхность всплыло сизое облачко мелких пузырьков. Скрипнула, едва шевельнувшись, цепь.<br/>
- Ой, - сказал ученик писца.<br/>
Капитан моргнул. А потом вдруг схватил и потянул. Цепь не поддалась – двести метров железа одному человеку не под силу.<br/>
- Чего замерли, обормоты?! Заснули, что ли? Помогайте! – Гаркнул боцман, бросаясь на выручку. Тащили назад всеми доступными руками, казалось, вечность, но… огонька больше так и не увидели. Спустя несколько мучительных минут из воды показался обрывок цепи с растянутым последним звеном. Что-то легко и непринужденно утащило фонарик.<br/>
- Точно не корюшка, - сделал глубокомысленный вывод Марти, самый ловкий спец по чистке картошки на борту по причине высокой и несвоевременной болтливости, и тут же получил подзатыльник от Тайрела.<br/>
Йоган нахмурился, разглядывая конец цепи. Что-то крупное. Определенно. Сложно было судить, насколько разумное. Но что-то большое в местных водах точно есть.<br/>
Моряки переговаривались негромко, командой владело нетерпение. Но соваться дальше сквозь ночь было не слишком правильным решением. А потому капитан велел дожидаться рассвета. Время, в силу сложностей с вышедшей из строя аппаратурой, меряли специально припасенными на этот случай песочными часами. Слава науке, сила тяготения здесь работала так же, как и везде.<br/>
Два дежурства сменились, но солнце так и не соизволило явить свой лик из-за горизонта. Разве что, ветер слегка поднялся, будто подталкивая «Каролину» в дальнейший путь.<br/>
- Похоже, рассвета не будет, - тихо сказал Эван, завершая свое дежурство. – Наши действия?<br/>
- Луна не меняла свое положение последние несколько часов, - кивнул Йоган, отдавая прочитанные за завтраком записи профессору. – Это место - ненормально. Мы в заколдованных водах, и дальше ждать нечего. И так уже знаем, что на глубине что-то ходит. Забрасывайте сеть и понемногу идем вперед.<br/>
Сеть, само собой, была не обычная: с такой в море не встретишь ни рыбака, ни браконьера. Она мерцала тончайшими металлическими нитями, в которые были вплетены лучшие ловчие заклинания Империи, и стоила, как хороший корабль. Маги лишний раз пальцем шевелить не любили и драли за свои услуги втридорога. Впрочем, одного добротного капкана для дела было мало.<br/>
Аккуратно достав из-за отворота камзола футляр со свитком, Йоган вскрыл его, оставив у себя командный кристалл. Волшебную бумагу он закрепил изнутри сети и дал знак команде забрасывать. Теперь оставалось только дождаться, пока какой-нибудь местный хищник заинтересуется незаконными расхитителями водных богатств. Дорогущий свиток был одноразовым, а потому очень не хотелось, чтобы добыча в плане обладания ценными сведениями себя не оправдала.<br/>
«Каролина» неспешно покачивалась на волнах. Матросы занимались рутинной уборкой. Боцман, которому после утраты кисета терять было уже нечего, недоброй совой завис над водой с фонарем. Периодически он комментировал непечатным морским языком внезапно всплывавшую на свет из глубин местную рыбью мелочь. Что творилось ближе к морскому дну? С учетом утраты подводного магического светильника, узнать было невозможно.<br/>
После пары часов бесплодного ожидания, Йоган, скрепя сердце, разбил контрольный кристалл, активировав приманку на свитке. Наивных незабудок, которые в жизни не видели магическую сеть, среди обитателей Темных вод не нашлось, а жаль. Оставалось уповать на то, что магическая иллюзия, созданная свитком-приманкой, кого-то заинтересует в достаточной степени.<br/>
В какой-то момент в тишине, нарушаемой лишь скрипом досок и плесканием волн, появился новый звук: что-то рассекало воду, на очень большой скорости приближаясь к сети с приманкой. Мелькнул во тьме над водой то ли плавник, то ли острый шип - слишком быстро, не рассмотреть. Сеть дернулась. Сработавший свиток под водой издал глухой звук, разрываясь, как огромный надувной шар. Схлопнулись магические нити, оплетая добычу. Тросы, на которых держалась конструкция, задергались так, что шестерым, удерживавшим ее, понадобилась помощь товарищей. В итоге тащили и тянули всем миром.<br/>
- Акула! А какая синяя! – Ахнул Марти, опираясь на закрепленную по центру палубы шлюпку.<br/>
- Точно? Не корюшка?! – Попытался поддеть кто-то из марсовых, но его не поддержали.<br/>
В тенетах на палубе билось сильное и весьма несогласное со своим положением морское создание. Мерцала и переливалась ярко-синяя шкура. Зло сверкали хищные глаза. Клацали челюсти, способные без особого усилия оторвать любому присутствующему руку или ногу.<br/>
- Красавица, - похвалил добычу внезапно подобревший боцман. – Знаю одну деревеньку, в которой за такой экземпляр дали бы хорошие деньги.<br/>
«Но, мать ее дери, не в столице», - раздраженно подумал Йоган. Всего лишь акула. Если уж не разумного морского жителя, то из воды хотелось достать какого-нибудь столикого гиганта с кучей щупалец и шипов. Было бы, что развесить на главной площади на потеху толпе. Но кого там удивишь акулой, крупной и блестящей? Даже детвора зевать начнет!<br/>
- Черт знает, что! – Выругался раздосадованный капитан, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с сетью. – И ради этого мы тащились в такую даль?<br/>
Словно в ответ на его слова, над акулой внезапно начало разливаться белое свечение. Неяркое, будто одна из морских вертикальных границ, оно окутывало всю добычу.<br/>
- Это что за..?! – Начал было Тайрел.<br/>
Свистнуло и бамкнуло. Ярко вспыхнуло. Над морским простором в разных направлениях от шхуны пронеслась пара-тройка примеров непечатного морского фольклора.<br/>
Акула исчезла. Вместо нее на мокрых досках лежал обнаженный юноша, опутанный металлической сетью, облепленный собственными длинными белыми волосами и останками одежды. На виске у него яркой гематомой наливался след от удара, от которого стекала по бледной щеке тонкая струйка крови. Незнакомец был явно без сознания, но, к счастью, еще дышал.<br/>
Над телом бывшего морского хищника, перепуганный до чертиков, стоял герой текущего времени суток: Марти с веслом наперевес.<br/>
- Какого дьявола ты творишь? – Пытаясь вернуть своему обезображенному удивлением лицу полагающееся к ситуации спокойствие, уточнил боцман. – А если б убил?<br/>
- Т-т-так эт-та… Ка-ка-колдунство же! – Попытался оправдаться новоявленный борец с морскими магами.<br/>
- А ежли б он нас? – Заикнулся из-за спин Иен, но, словив сердитый взгляд, удалился, чтобы не накалять ситуацию.<br/>
- Это колдунством, что ли? Он в сети был! Связанный! Как с ним теперь говорить-то?!<br/>
Ответить на серию незамысловатых, в общем-то, вопросов, было некому.<br/>
- Бегом за доктором, болван! Одна нога тут, другая – там! Кэп? – На плечо Йогана, завороженно изучавшего осторожно снятый с плеча добычи вполне себе материальный кусочек ткани, легла мозолистая ладонь Тайрела. – Скажи уже что-нибудь…<br/>
- Это в корне меняет дело, - пробормотал Йоган. – Такой улов больше тянет на благословление императора.<br/>
«А если он еще имеет отношение к кому-то из правящей морской семейки… То, при условии умолчания об истории с веслом, в зависимости от ценности информации, которой он располагает, такая добыча пахнет при самых распрекрасных обстоятельствах, конечно, аж назначением на пост морского военного министра».<br/>
На палубе показались профессор со своим медицинским саквояжем и заспанный Митчелл. Следом за ними волок носилки Марти.<br/>
- Реван, разместите его в клетке в лазарете, - сообщил разохавшемуся и разахавшемуся на разные лады ученому капитан. – И поосторожнее…<br/>
- Поосторожнее? Это в клетке-то?! А вы не подумали, сударь, - неприятным тоном поинтересовался тот, - что в бессознательном состоянии столь неординарный пленник может обжечь руку о зачарованные прутья? Магическим формулам плевать на его ценность для науки.<br/>
- Зато мне не плевать на ценность экипажа! – Рявкнул Йоган. – Если он, по вашей милости оказавшись на свободе, откусит вам голову, не жалуйтесь.<br/>
- Вынужден не согласиться! Синяя акула.., - поправив очки, безапелляционно оповестил профессор, - ...самый безопасный вид из всего зубастого семейства. Его представители – хищники лишь отчасти. Такие особи не нападают на людей без причины, питаются исключительно рыбой и головоногими моллюсками, и часто становятся жертвами своих же, более опасных собратьев, капитан.<br/>
- Тем не менее, это – акула, - пропечатал каждое слово капитан Сото.<br/>
Престарелый профессор покрылся красными пятнами от возмущения, но смолчал. Значительно полегчавшее тело «добычи» вытащили из пут, водрузили на носилки и унесли в указанное помещение. Сеть убрали. Боцман разогнал любопытствующую команду заниматься рутинными делами.<br/>
А Йоган, вернувшись за штурвал, попытался справиться с кипящей в нем злостью, которую он чуть было не сорвал на ученом. Да, поймал не Кракена, конечно. Но была надежда на то, что и эта добыча сможет прославить его на всю Империю. Вид у нее был жалкий, спору нет. Но морской житель – штука гораздо более ценная, чем любое впечатляющее зевак морское чудище.<br/>
- Разворачиваем «Каролину», - сообщил он Тайрелу. Хотел добавить «домой», но слово застряло в горле. Никто на корабле не знал, где теперь это самое «домой». Даже волшебная карта ничего не рисовала после пятой границы. – Пойдем по ветру.<br/>
- Ага, - ухнул понимающе боцман. – Там видно будет.<br/>
Время потянулось очень медленно, разматывая час за часом, словно нитку в огромном, нескончаемом клубке. Когда подошла пора меняться, на полубак поднялся подозрительно лукавый Эван. Взглянул искоса, размял плечи и прокашлялся.<br/>
- Если ты начнешь свою речь с моего имени, я позволю тебе задать вопрос или даже высказать мнение, - закатил глаза порядком уставший к этому времени капитан.<br/>
Старпом загадочно улыбнулся.<br/>
- Обижаешь, Йоган, я сплетню хотел рассказать. В кои-то веки.<br/>
- Всю смену мечтал…<br/>
- Ай… Ты все портишь. Сегодня к завтраку нашей смены подали театр одного актера. Профессор как-то раздобыл грога и наклюкался. Теперь на весь камбуз разоряется о том, что его не любят и не ценят, не уважают и игнорируют. Что морские существа плохо переносят нахождение на суше. Что, если императору он будет нужен живым, а мы его просто не довезем. Что капитан равнодушен! Что пленник – симулянт и хам! А помощник – сонная муха!<br/>
- Обалдеть. Ладно, я – мудак. Ладно, пленник - зубастая скотина. Был… Но Митч – работящий парень! Спит раз в три смены…<br/>
- Ага. Нам в нашем, черт пойми где, черт пойми когда, только пьяного доктора для полного счастья не хватало. Кольнет в пленника не той иглой и все, - Эван развел руками, - пропала наша добыча.<br/>
– Хреновый из тебя сплетник, старпом. Я спать собирался у себя, а не в лазарете…<br/>
- А я-то тут при чем?!<br/>
- Покарауль штурвал для Дэйва. Как освободишься, устрой доктору морскую ванну и уложи - трезвого - спать у меня. Я пошел.<br/>
Просторную клетку, рассчитанную на комфортное размещение буйного человека или спокойного крупного млекопитающего, слегка покачивало вместе со всем лазаретом. Пленник лежал на полу, прикованный за ногу цепью к металлическому кольцу в полу. Прутья у клетки надежно хранило заклинание. Капитан не жалел золота для любимого корабля и оснащал его самым надежным и современным оборудованием, хотя сам при этом ходил в давно вышедшем из моды камзоле.<br/>
Присев возле клетки, Йоган задумчиво рассматривал добычу. Бледная кожа и длинные белые волосы наводили на мысли о дне, которого почти не достигают солнечные лучи. Неудивительно - дневное светило они и сами не видели с тех пор, как пересекли первую границу. Сложение худое и легкое, пальцы рук при этом не обезображены мозолями – стрелок или посланец. Не ремесленник и не воин.<br/>
Взгляд зацепился за обожженную подушечку одного из пальцев.<br/>
А доктор прав. Кое-кто действительно притворяется.<br/>
Пленник пошевелился, закашлявшись и начиная принимать сидячее положение. Поднял на капитана взгляд, медленно, как после потери сознания, раскрывая ярко-синие глаза с вертикальными зрачками.<br/>
Он видел перед собой красивого мужчину за тридцать, явно успешного лидера, с внимательными серыми глазами и длинной черной косой, перетянутой простым шнуром. Одетого в видавший лучшие времена кожаный камзол. У бедра его была приторочена благороднейшего вида сабля. И род деятельности был предельно очевиден любому, кто живет в море.<br/>
Йоган же, в свою очередь, понял, что уже минут как пятнадцать они с пленником таращатся друг на друга в полном молчании.<br/>
- Твое имя?<br/>
«Акула» собирался как-то отреагировать – брови двинулись вверх, но все его отстраненное лицо тут же исказилось. Наверное, от боли. Он поднял руку, каким-то бессознательным жестом потирая ушибленный висок, пачкая пальцы собственной кровью. Увидел. Удивился. Растер ее между пальцев, словно совершенно забыв о существовании собеседника, глядя на красные разводы с недоумением существа, которое не было уверено в наличии у себя данной субстанции.<br/>
- Я… Кристер, - наконец, ответил он, все еще с недоверием глядя на собственную ладонь.<br/>
Во всех известных сказках и легендах о пантеоне морских богов никого с таким именем не было. Должность министра в перспективе сменилась постом советника. Попроще, но все же… не рядовой придворный.<br/>
- Ты живешь в подводном дворце? Неподалеку от него?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
Не дворцовая знать. Совет помахал капитану обитыми золотом дверями и звонко их захлопнул. Чистая стоимость добычи упала практически до нуля. Дадут благодарственную грамоту и пожелают удачи в следующий раз…<br/>
Оставалось уповать только на вторичные выгоды.<br/>
Судя по полному отсутствию попыток сотворить какое-либо заклинание, владение магией тоже исключалось. Вероятнее всего, в руки капитану попал просто рядовой морской житель. Возможно, гонец или торговец?  Хотя, если по чести, на побережье не ходило ни одного слуха о том, чтобы акулы выходили на сушу с мирными намерениями в качестве посланцев Темных вод. Впрочем, о структуре подводного общества за пределами морского дворца сведений вообще нигде не было. Шанс? Шанс.<br/>
- Ладно, - решил Йоган. – Отвезу тебя в Империю. Там будет ясно, что с тобой делать. Ты можешь дышать на суше или тебя в бочку сунуть?<br/>
- Могу.<br/>
- Отлично. Еда?<br/>
- Подойдет любая.<br/>
- Одежда?<br/>
- Испортилась.<br/>
- Что?!<br/>
- Ловушка, - пояснил пленник, глядя на Йогана так, словно капитана Сото, а не его огрели веслом. – БУМ?!<br/>
- Попозже выдам новую. Что-нибудь хочешь? Пить? Есть?<br/>
- Имя и спать.<br/>
- Спать – хорошая идея. А имя какое?<br/>
- Твое, - на долю секунды показалось, что уголки губ собеседника дернулись в каком-то слабом подобии улыбки. Капитан моргнул. Кристер смотрел сквозь него своими равнодушными странными глазами.<br/>
- Йоган.<br/>
- Спать, - объявил пленник и, развернувшись спиной к человеку, улегся на полу. Разговор, очевидно, был закончен.<br/>
- Спать, - эхом повторил капитан, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к койке лазарета, по дороге закрыв дверь на крючок. Погасить лампу. Упасть лицом в подушку.<br/>
- Такие странные вопросы, - послышалось из клетки.<br/>
- Что? – Встрепенулся Йоган, но ответа не последовало.<br/>
Тихий стук в дверь прервал сонное забытье капитана. Все тело ныло – слишком сильно привыкло к относительно комфортной кровати в отдельной каюте. Он зажег лампу и бросил короткий взгляд в сторону пленника. Судя по позе и отсутствию всякого движения, тот спал. Или притворялся, что спал. Зачем – только одному ему известно. Кристер, в принципе, вел себя достаточно странно для текущих обстоятельств: не крыл паскудными словами захватчиков, не лез в драку, не смотрел злыми глазами, не требовал выпустить, не жаловался на кандалы и клетку, не ругал ловушку, вообще не выглядел возмущенным тем, что его, по сути, лишили свободы. Наоборот, содействовал, хотя и без особой охоты. Отстраненно. Как будто, это все не с ним. Как будто, все происходящее было привычно. Как будто знал, что будет хуже, если не помогать, и был уверен в степени этого самого «хуже».<br/>
«Как беглый раб или бывалый пленник» - ошарашенно подумал Йоган, выглядывая в коридор и пытаясь отмахнуться от назойливой мысли о том, что добыча, если и не имеет ценности для политической торговли, то столь хороша, что ее можно… просто оставить себе. В конце концов, через месяц вылазку в Темные воды он снова рискнет повторить.<br/>
Тусклый лампадный свет выхватил из темноты сонного ученика писаря, вооруженного тазиком с водой, полотенцем и привязанной к поясу флягой.<br/>
- Митчелл? – Почему-то шепотом.<br/>
- Капитан Сото? Я… я надеялся найти здесь мастера Ревана. Я не знал, сэр! Я бы не стал вас будить, сэр! – Отвечал парнишка вполголоса и выглядел очень смущенным. Капитан шикнул и помощник доктора замолчал, испуганно хлопая глазами.<br/>
- Митч, я не сержусь. Мне все равно надо было встать пораньше. Доктор ночевал в моей каюте. Что это такое ты принес?<br/>
- П-похмельный набор, сэр, чтобы он не сердился, - виновато ответил парень. – Я должен был принести инструменты для починки какого-то хитрого прибора и реагент из трюма. А там – мешки. И я зачем-то решил проверить, мягкие они или нет… и заснул. А мастер Реван расстроился. И все уже про это злые шутки шутят.<br/>
Йоган с трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица, выходя из лазарета и прикрывая за собой дверь. Потрепал сникшего Митчелла по голове, прикидывая, как лучше разрулить ситуацию. Сталкивать провинившегося паренька с крикливым интеллигентом с тяжелым похмельем и подмоченной во всех смыслах репутацией не хотелось.<br/>
- Давай так, друг мой юный. Я собирался взять свою запасную одежду для пленника. Поэтому заберу у тебя этот, гхм, набор и сам разбужу Ревана. Задам ему несколько вопросов заодно…<br/>
- Ага, - кивнул обрадованный Митч и тут же загрустил. – Он и сам вам, наверное, много расскажет, сэр. С исследованиями что-то нехорошее. Но я объяснить не смогу. Не настолько ученый.<br/>
- Все мы с чего-то начинали, - буднично заметил Йоган, миролюбиво отбирая у подмастерья тазик, полотенце и бутыль. – Сходи за завтраком для пленника. Он ест то же, что и мы.<br/>
- А мистер Иен же только для наших готовит… сэр…<br/>
- Скажи, что для капитана. А повару передай, чтобы теперь готовил на одну порцию больше. С вопросами пусть идет ко мне.<br/>
С доктором все прошло неожиданно лучше, чем ожидал Йоган. Старичок вполне пришел в себя, и мучили его теперь три вещи: головная боль, жгучий стыд и безнадежность их положения.<br/>
Ни один механический прибор не удалось привести в рабочее состояние: они то стояли, как мертвые, то выдавали противоречащие друг другу данные. Магические средства работали урывками.<br/>
Сам капитан прекрасно знал, что в ночной темноте ни подзорная труба, ни острый глаз Ноймана, ни чуткие уши боцмана не смогли обнаружить границу из ливня, которую они пересекли, чтобы попасть сюда. Всюду, насколько хватало глаз и мерного света луны, были спокойные темно-синие воды, легкая рябь на них. Ни малейшего признака спасительной пелены. Порой казалось, что «Каролина», как вкопанная, стоит на месте.<br/>
- Мы с Митчеллом перепробовали все, до чего додумались. Бедный мальчик… я уже и не помню, когда он спал последний раз, - Реван шумно высморкался в полотенце и хлебнул из принесенной капитаном бутыли. – Как же так… Мы уже дважды прошли расстояние от точки, в которой оказались после прохода границы. Почему мы все еще ее не достигли?<br/>
- Не падайте духом, док. Даю еще смены четыре. Попробуйте что-нибудь сделать. Продолжайте искать, - похлопав ученого по плечу, Йоган постарался говорить уверенно, но у него было очень нехорошее ощущение. Будто время в этом месте текло иначе. Где-то день и ночь продолжали меняться местами, но не здесь. И дело было не в отсутствии возможности наблюдать за сменой времени суток… Ответ уже таился где-то в голове, готовый объявиться в любую минуту, но почему-то медлил с выходом. – А пока идите-ка завтракать.<br/>
Доктор уже почти скрылся из виду, как капитан кое о чем вспомнил:<br/>
- И по поводу нашего пленника, Реван…<br/>
- А что с ним, сэр?<br/>
- Когда будете обрабатывать его раны, будьте осторожны. Мне показалось, он бывал в плену раньше. Если это были люди, он может отреагировать не как обычные пациенты. Будут проблемы – зовите меня.<br/>
- Хорошо.<br/>
Завтрак пах умопомрачительно, но пленник отреагировал лишь на момент, когда по полу заскрежетали тарелка с мясным рагу и стакан с водой, продвинутые в специальное «окошко». Закончив свою трапезу, Кристер вернул посуду тем же путем, каким она попала внутрь, стараясь не касаться недружелюбного зачарованного металла прутьев. Из этого наблюдения следовало два вывода. Рунная магия клетки, казалось, от особенностей этих мест не пострадала. Пленник не очень любил обжигаться.<br/>
Капитан заменил грязные стакан, ложку и тарелку на набор чистой одежды.<br/>
- Пододвинь сюда закованную ногу, Кристер, - попросил Йоган, продвигая рубашку, штаны и сапоги внутрь клетки в подтверждение своих мирных намерений. – Иначе ты одеться не сможешь.<br/>
Пленник потратил несколько мгновений на оценку ситуации и взвешивание всех «за» и «против», но просьбу капитана в итоге выполнил.<br/>
Щелкнул ключ в скважине. Цепь упала, звякнув о пол звеньями. Под железом на щиколотке обнаружилась нормального такого размера натертая до крови область кожи.<br/>
«Так. Смысла ждать, пока оденется, нет. Я б на его месте второй раз заковать себя не дал. Знамо буде, чем доктору развлечься».<br/>
Благо, клетка была достаточно просторной, чтобы там мог лежать или стоять на коленях человек, но места для громадной синей акулы там явно не хватало. Как итог: перекидывание в звериную форму грозило захваченному серьезными увечьями и при условной вменяемости последнего делало превращение маловероятной проблемой.<br/>
- Я сейчас тебя оставлю в покое, - произнес Йоган. – Сюда придет старый человек. Он попытается тебе помочь. Он умеет лечить раны. Такие, как у тебя на голове и на ноге. И он хочет тебе помочь. Если он что-то попросит – содействуй ему, как до этого мне. Хорошо, Кристер?<br/>
Ответа не последовало. К одежде пленник притрагиваться не спешил.<br/>
- Я вернусь попозже проверить, как у тебя дела.<br/>
Тишина. Морской житель за все прошедшее время не произнес ни слова и теперь сидел на досках, выжидающе глядя на капитана. В полутьме лазарета его синие глаза с вертикальным зрачком слегка светились. Жутковато.<br/>
«Самое время спросить себя, на кой я этим занимаюсь», - подумал раздосадованный Йоган, поднимаясь на палубу. Как только загадочный гость пропал из виду, мысли вернулись к разговору с Реваном.<br/>
Если у доктора не получится задуманное, перспективы у них были ужасные. Некоторое время еще было в запасе: помимо стандартного снабжения на «Каролине» хранились свитки создания питьевой воды и совершенно безвкусной, но питательной, каши, можно было рыбачить и собирать водоросли, но, в любом случае, вечно им так не продержаться. Если они не найдут выход из западни, их ждет страшная и мучительная гибель. Пятьдесят семей и один кот не досчитаются своих близких.<br/>
Капитан из интереса достал из кармана компас и посмотрел на стрелку. Ее крутило так, словно кто-то подложил снизу огромный магнит.<br/>
«Очаровательно».<br/>
- Эй, кэп! – Боцман нетерпеливо топтался рядом с Эваном. – Знаешь, как выглядит карта этого места?<br/>
Кажется, кто-то попытался придумать шутку. Судя по лицу старпома, она не удалась. Нужно было срочно предотвратить повторную травму друга.<br/>
- Как афедрон?<br/>
- Это объяснило бы, почему мы, вроде бы двигаясь, как будто стоим на месте.., - меланхолично отметил первый помощник.<br/>
– А что такое «какафедрон»?<br/>
Эван шепнул озадаченному Тайрелу на ухо перевод с литературного аристократического на нижнепортовый. Боцман задорно рассмеялся и ткнул переводчика локтем в бок:<br/>
– Я собирался предложить пустой лист бумаги, но твой вариант забавней.<br/>
Сменились люди на постах. Время суток традиционно предпочло не следовать примеру людей. Вахта обещала быть тоскливой и безынтересной, так как доктор протрезвел и дал прилюдную священную клятву «никогда больше». Поэтому Митчеллу, объявившемуся через пару часов из недр шхуны с криками «Капитан, капитан!», моряки были даже немного рады.<br/>
В лазарете, как и ожидалось, начались проблемы.<br/>
Уже в коридоре на подходе были слышны возмущенные тирады Ревана. По сбивчивым пояснениям подмастерья Йоган уже знал, что попытка промыть и обработать ссадину на ноге пленника закончилась плачевно. Вроде бы, сторонам удалось прийти к соглашению. Но, когда доктор предложил залатать рану на голове, достал и открыл хирургический набор и попытался, собственно начать шить – разразилась самая настоящая война.<br/>
Вдохнув побольше воздуха в легкие, капитан распахнул дверь внутрь помещения.<br/>
Профессор, зажав щуплыми коленями походное зеркальце, обрабатывал кровавую рану на виске. Кристер крайне враждебно мерцал глазами из клетки. Где-то примерно посередине между двумя сторонами конфликта на полу лежал вырванный клок волос доктора. С появлением начальства в лазарете воцарилась тишина.<br/>
Капитан медленно выдохнул.<br/>
- Реван, Вы в порядке? Это…<br/>
- Я сам. Скальпелем, - обиженно отозвался доктор. – Если б не полоснул - поджарился бы об клетку. Я нахожу всю ситуацию возмутительной! Я пытался помочь! А он… напал! За волосы схватил и как потащит. Сколько лет практикую, а такое впервые.<br/>
- Я понял. Спасибо. Кристер? – Йоган вопросительно посмотрел на пленного.<br/>
- Нет! Лжец! – На этом заявлении со стороны Ревана послышался возмущенный «ох». - Он жег!<br/>
- Промывал! – Педантично возразил доктор.<br/>
- Он колол! – Морской житель укоризненно ткнул пальцем в соответствующем направлении.<br/>
- Пытался зашить!<br/>
- Он собирался резать!<br/>
- Это обычная хирургическая операция. Поболит чуть-чуть, но мы предупредим заражение. У меня все инструменты стерилизованные!<br/>
- Он колдовал!<br/>
- Что?!! – В один голос удивились все три человека в комнате.<br/>
На лице Кристера впервые проявилась эмоция. Удивление пополам с непониманием, обидой и отчаянием. Как у ребенка, который говорит правду, но осознает, что ему почему-то не поверят.<br/>
- Магическое слово! Старик говорил магическую формулу! Анах… анак… анафик, - он честно старался произнести, но слово, которое было притчей во языцех на корабле, кажется, было морскому жителю незнакомо. В Темных водах, похоже, имелись серьезные проблемы с медициной.<br/>
- Кристер, - капитан сфокусировался на пленнике, чтобы наружу не прорвался неуместный смех, - я тебе верю. Но и ты мне поверь. Это была не формула. Это как бы разновидность заболевания. Его обнаружили совсем недавно. Но оно смертельное.<br/>
- Но там было «шок». Шок – не заболевание, - пленник недоверчиво посмотрел на собеседника.<br/>
- Фигура речи, - пожал плечами Йоган.<br/>
- Расскажи больше, - прозвучало как требование.<br/>
И тут то ли от нелепости ситуации, то ли от отчаянности положения, в которое попала вся команда, родилась она. Идея. Внутренний торгаш капитана радостно потер руки.<br/>
- Реван, Митчелл, оставьте нас, - когда названные члены экипажа скрылись за дверью, прихватив с пола злополучный клок волос, Йоган присел на корточки рядом с клеткой. – Информация за информацию.<br/>
Всякая живость тут же покинула лицо Кристера. Этот факт отозвался непонятной болью в сердце.<br/>
- Что ты хочешь взамен?<br/>
- Ты ведь знаешь, как нам выбраться отсюда? – Это, в общем-то, не было вопросом. Капитан Сото понимал, что цена указанного направления будет равняться полностью проваленному походу, но он уже решил, что вернется сюда снова, подготовленный еще лучше. У него было небольшое имение в пригороде столицы, если его продать, то хватит на много ловчих свитков. Да, он был азартен, когда дело касалось охоты. К тому же… по прошествии времени, во дворце, возможно, забудут про его нелепую дуэль, ей на смену придут новости пикантнее и свежее.<br/>
Пленник приподнял уголки губ в искусственной и неприятной улыбке. Конечно, он знал.<br/>
- Одна болезнь, от которой мы не страдаем. И жизнь твоей команды. Обмен неравный.<br/>
- Теперь я знаю, что ты знаешь. Я могу рассказать про болезнь. А потом - выбить из тебя карту, - предложил капитан спокойно. – Есть много разных способов заставить рыб говорить.<br/>
- Я не ем карты. По пыточным воплям их не составишь. И в этом месте они бесполезны, - железная логика. И снова призрак эмоции, пытающийся возникнуть на лице. Человек ощутил некое подобие восхищения существом напротив. Не всякий мог бы так вести диалог в подобном положении.<br/>
- Тогда, сделка? – спросил Йоган, признавая поражение. – Ты отведешь наш корабль к стене шторма и выпустишь нас всех отсюда живыми. Когда мы пересечем линию шторма, я отпущу тебя в море. Ты снова будешь свободен.<br/>
- Я должен доверить свою судьбу человеку?<br/>
- А у тебя есть выбор?<br/>
- Отсюда я не смогу помочь, - после некоторой паузы ответил Кристер. – Мне нужно быть на воздухе или в воде, чтобы понимать направление.<br/>
- Разумеется, - мрачно кивнул Йоган. – Я выпущу тебя из клетки.<br/>
- И больше я в нее не вернусь.<br/>
- Но перед этим поклянешься, что не причинишь вреда никому и ничему на этом корабле. Ты не тронешь ни единого из моих людей. Ты не будешь портить сам корабль или припасы на нем. Ты не попытаешься сбежать.<br/>
Клятвы этого мира весили больше иных договоров. Их не нарушали ни люди, ни более разумные существа, ни дикие твари. Возник очередной тягучий момент тишины и раздумий.<br/>
- Так и будет, клянусь, - в голосе пленника появился новый тон. Все последующие слова он произнес с положенным моменту почтением.– Не причиню вреда людям. Не причиню вреда кораблю. Не причиню вреда припасам. Не попытаюсь сбежать.<br/>
Замок на клетке щелкнул, и дверца отошла в сторону. Кристер выскочил из заточения со всей возможной скоростью, однако вынужденная неподвижность, дала о себе знать. Он запнулся и чуть не влетел в капитана. Йоган вскинул руки, чтобы поймать. Не пришлось. И человек вдруг очень остро ощутил, что они с чужеземцем находятся чрезвычайно близко друг к другу. Пахнуло лавандой с примесью водорослей и моря. Очень странное сочетание. С высоты человеческого восприятия.<br/>
- Ты обещал рассказать про шок.<br/>
Кристер смотрел на капитана Сото со своим нечитаемым спокойствием, не мигая. Ладони капитана скользнули вверх и легли на плечи пленнику. Взгляд уперся в рану на лбу напротив, под которой уже начинала набухать белесая полоса. Ну, хоть что-то у морских жителей было, как у людей!<br/>
- Если ты доктору не доверяешь, - хрипловато сказал Йоган. – Может, хоть я попробую... Оно выглядит плохо.<br/>
- А про шок расскажешь?<br/>
- Да расскажу, конечно. Я же обещал.<br/>
Капитан, опомнившись, убрал руки от пленника и осмотрел того с головы до пят. Рубашка, штаны. На одной из босых ног алела ссадина.<br/>
- Сапоги надеть не хочешь? Там холодно.<br/>
- Мне так лучше. Не перегреюсь.<br/>
Капитан дал себе обещание передать доктору, что морские жители, скорей всего, не испытывают проблем с низкими температурами, привыкнув жить в ледяной воде.<br/>
- Следуй за мной.<br/>
Когда они поднялись на палубу, всякое движение на снастях и вокруг остановилось. Моряки смотрели на вольного Кристера, разинув рты. Это было видно даже с учетом темноты и скудного освещения. В капитане мгновенно проснулся внутренний боцман.<br/>
- Чего уставились? – Рявкнул он. – Домой попасть хотите или нет? За работу.<br/>
- Кэп, ты чего орешь на людей? Это вроде как моя работа, - озаботился подошедший поближе Тайрел, укоризненно помахав фонарем.<br/>
- Мои люди. Хочу и ору.<br/>
- Понял. Осознал. А чего это наша рыба на свободе ходит? – Боцман скрестил руки на груди. Пока еще спокойно и без претензий.<br/>
- Кристер поможет нам выбраться отсюда.<br/>
Оглядывающийся по сторонам пленник был немедленно подвергнут поверхностному придирчивому встречному осмотру.<br/>
– Можем ли мы доверять ему?<br/>
«А у нас есть выбор?», - подумал Йоган, а вслух проворчал:<br/>
- Он, как и мы, хочет жить. Долго, счастливо и дома. В итоге, каждый останется при свободе и с целой шкурой.<br/>
«И в следующий раз я буду более удачлив».<br/>
- По ветру идете, - подвел итог своим наблюдениям Кристер.<br/>
- Канеш, рыба. Куда тут еще идти? Ни скал, ни островов, ни даже линии буйков вы тут не натыкали, - столкнувшись с необычным, Тайрел по привычке перешел в режим обороны.<br/>
- Все так думают. И все так идут. А выход он - поперек ветра, туда, - пленник указал на море за правым бортом «Каролины». - Четверо суток пути по прямой.<br/>
Боцман выпучил глаза. Йоган издал негромкое досадливое восклицание.<br/>
- Емана, - наконец выразил общее удивление Тайрел, - Это мы как-то не попробовали.<br/>
- Самое время проверить. Разворачивай корабль. Я разберусь с парой проблем и вернусь.<br/>
- Заметано, кэп, - осклабился боцман.<br/>
- А ты - за мной, Кристер.<br/>
Пленник с энтузиазмом кивнул. То ли палубные огни играли свою роль и рисовали не существующее, то ли морской житель, оказавшись снаружи, слегка приободрился. Они снова направились внутрь корабля. Стенка, стенка, коридор, лазарет.<br/>
- Йоган, ты обещал, что я не вернусь в клетку.<br/>
- И не вернешься, - заверил капитан. – Стой тут и не уходи.<br/>
- Хорошо.<br/>
По счастью доктор был тут: командовал юным Митчеллом в процессе ухода за раной на своей голове, поэтому поиск нужных медикаментов и перевязочного комплекта много времени не отнял.<br/>
- Чтобы боль не чувствовал: напоить. Жидким прозрачным: лить. Желеподобное накладывать на ожог. Мазь – на раны и потертости. Не перепутать! Все перед полным применением проверять по пять минут. Помрет – не моя ответственность.<br/>
- Да. Я помню. Анафилактика, - кивнул Йоган, и подмигнул старательно намывающему лоб профессора мальчишке.<br/>
Для добротного корабля, оборудованного магическими приспособлениями и имеющего приличный запас колдовских свитков, убранство каюты капитана было скромным. Удобный письменный стол и стул к нему, ряд выдвижных ящиков, закрывающихся на ключ, несколько подставок под тубусы, сундук, огромное количество карт повсюду (на стенах, на столе, даже поверх сундука) и весьма спартанского вида, хоть и широкая, кровать.<br/>
- Присядь. Как самочувствие?<br/>
- Не знаю. Голова все еще болит.<br/>
- Кружится?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Нога? Палец?<br/>
- Ну, так. Жить можно, - судя по голосу и затруднениям с ответами, вопросы его опять удивляли.<br/>
Йоган указал гостю на сундук и принялся расставлять добытые в лазарете сокровища медицины по столу. Завершив сей нехитрый процесс, он почесал затылок, припоминая, куда…<br/>
- А, ну да, - для стороннего наблюдателя поиск ключа от капитанского стола и его открытие выглядело наглым нарушением личных границ и без того несвободной мебели. – Если бы мне кто сказал, что когда-то я буду кого-то поить этим для здоровья, то я бы посмеялся, - капитан, ожидая реакции, улыбнулся Кристеру, показав добытую бутыль с крепчайшим ромом, стакан и песочные часы на пять минут. Пленник, судя по слегка приподнявшимся бровям, не понял, о чем речь.<br/>
«А жаль, вроде, не самая моя плохая шутка».<br/>
– Сейчас будем тебя лечить.<br/>
- Ты обеща…<br/>
- Уже почти начал рассказывать, не перебивай.<br/>
- Хорошо.<br/>
Йоган плеснул в стакан рома так, чтобы едва закрыло дно, подошел к своему новоявленному гостю и показал содержимое на просвет.<br/>
- Смотри. Это отвратительная штука. Но она убирает боль. Любую. Жжение, порезы, уколы – если я это пью - не чувствую. В теории, то же будет, если эту штуку выпьешь ты. Но, ты и я – из разных народов. То, на что мой организм реагирует нормально, твой может отреагировать плохо. Например, потерей сознания, удушьем. Такая вот предельная реакция со смертельным исходом и есть тот самый анафилактический шок.<br/>
- Как отравление?<br/>
- Типа того, но только не специальным ядом. А вроде как обычными, для кого-то, едой и питьем. Это не совсем верное и научное объяснение, но и я не доктор.<br/>
- И как нам быть?<br/>
- Ты выпьешь немного. Мы поставим вот эту штуку вверх тормашками. Анафилактический шок проявляется быстро. Если песок просыплется весь и ничего не произойдет, продолжим лечение.<br/>
- А если произойдет?<br/>
- Я знаю, где искать доктора.<br/>
- А если я не захочу?<br/>
- Я не могу тебя заставить, - с ноткой безнадежности в голосе ответил Йоган.<br/>
- Ты расстроен.<br/>
- Рана на твоей голове выглядит плохо.<br/>
- А тебе-то что? – Вопрос, на который ответа у капитана не было. Кристер с сомнением посмотрел на ром, аккуратно потрогал пальцами рану на лбу, а потом выхватил стакан и резко выпил содержимое. Задохнулся на миг. Закашлялся. Капитан Сото стоял, как вкопанный, не успев ни сказать, ни сделать, ни остановить, ни помешать.<br/>
- Теперь ждем, - прокашлявшись, сказал пленник.<br/>
- Да.., - перевернутые песочные часы оказались на столе.<br/>
- Горло жжет. Это оно?<br/>
- Нет, это нормально.<br/>
- А потом что?<br/>
- Проверим две субстанции. На промывающую у тебя, как я понял, никаких страшных реакций не последовало.<br/>
- Жгло.<br/>
- Оно всем жжет, - примиряюще пробормотал Йоган, присаживаясь на кровать и глядя на перемещающиеся песчинки.<br/>
- А их тоже пить придется? – Поинтересовался Кристер, забавно скривив нос.<br/>
- Нет, мазать.<br/>
- Так, может, сразу?<br/>
Капитан удивленно вскинул брови.<br/>
- Ну, если не боишься, - он два раза прошел путь от пленника к лекарствам и обратно. Теперь на обеих руках морского жителя красовались полоски от проверяемых средств.<br/>
Некоторое время вокруг скрипели доски и слышались деловитые перекрикивания матросов с палубы. Йоган достал из кармана платок, из-за пояса кинжал и взялся за ром. В какой-то момент в процессе натирания алкоголем лезвия он почти физически ощутил пристальный взгляд.<br/>
- Что ты делаешь?<br/>
- Эта штука еще и убивает большую часть всякой грязи на лезвии.<br/>
- Ты тоже будешь меня резать?<br/>
- Я только вскрою рану на голове. И все. Если этого не сделать, будет только хуже. Ты не почувствуешь. Потом я промою рану, обработаю и перевяжу ее. Если твой организм дальше справится сам, больше тебя трогать никто не будет.<br/>
- Не люблю, когда меня режут.<br/>
- А кто-то уже резал? – Осторожно поинтересовался капитан, стараясь делать вид, что всецело увлечен дезинфекцией.<br/>
Короткое молчание и потом - полный энтузиазма голос Кристера:<br/>
- О! Смотри, Йоган! Пересыпался!<br/>
Время на часах-предателях, и правда, истекло. Капитан отобрал стакан у собеседника и направился за добавкой рома. Некоторое время он соображал, какая гостю требуется порция, чтобы снять болевой синдром, но не упоить до беспамятства. «Донышко» не оказало на пленника никакого эффекта вообще. Плюс повышенная температура тела и нечеловеческий метаболизм… Но проверять степень готовности каюты к пьяной акуле как-то не хотелось. Остановился в итоге на восьми десятых долях стакана. Налил, вручил, открыл рот, чтобы озвучить инструкцию, ошарашенно пронаблюдал «хлоп и все!» в исполнении Кристера и почти сразу – его медленное сползание с сундука…<br/>
- Якорь тебе в гланды, ты чего такой резвый?! – Выдохнул Йоган, машинально подхватил начавшего медленно стекать на пол пленника за плечо, прижимая его к себе. Но Кристер дышал ровно и спокойно.<br/>
– Ладно, сделаем вид, что я так задумал и операция запланирована под общим наркозом…<br/>
Сказано – сделано. Обработка ран и их бинтование прошли в спокойном режиме без каких-либо эксцессов. Волосы Кристеру пришлось аккуратно заплести, чтобы не попали в рану. И уложить его спать на кровати капитана.<br/>
И, хотя делал он исключительно нужное и не позволял себе ничего лишнего, чувствовал себя Йоган до крайности неуютно. Как будто влез на чью-то заповедную территорию без разрешения. «А тебе-то что» пленника не лезло у него из головы. Белые, цвета снегов на вершинах гор, пряди расстелились поверх подушки и покрывала. Уже укутав пациента одеялом, капитан осознал, что возбужден до неприличия.<br/>
«Ладно, пора хотя бы себе признаться, что я пропал. Моя же добыча? Моя. Я поймал…»<br/>
В момент появления на палубе Йоган очень оценил вездесущую темноту и нехарактерный холод. Со всей возможной поспешностью отобрал штурвал у боцмана. По завершении смены продрогшему до костей капитану пришлось засыпать на полу каюты на собственных добытых из сундука вещах – на кровати звездой лежал все еще не пришедший в себя Кристер.<br/>
Разбудил его не то хлопок двери, не то нехарактерное ощущение тепла повсюду, не то - все перечисленное разом.<br/>
- Йоган, пора вставать, - волна горячего воздуха прошлась по уху.<br/>
Капитан проснулся моментально и весь, лихорадочно осознавая и аккуратно ощупывая обстановку.  В полумраке гаснущей лампы, лицом к бортику кровати, на матрасе, на полу, под одеялом, кто-то обнимает сзади. Вариантов, как бы, не сильно много и было…<br/>
- Кристер, что ты делаешь?<br/>
- Грею тебя.<br/>
Капитан, не в силах бороться с любопытством, со всей возможной для такой ситуации осторожностью, перевернулся лицом к собеседнику. Тот был непроницаемо спокоен, если не брать в счет легкую полуулыбку. Повязку со лба пленник снимать не спешил. Из-под одеяла выглядывало его обнаженное плечо.<br/>
Повисла неловкая пауза. Йоган лихорадочно пытался понять: подарок это судьбы или какая-то коварная засада.<br/>
- А почему?<br/>
- Когда я проснулся, тебя трясло. А голова не болела. Ты мне помог. Я помог тебе, - вроде бы все то же бесстрастное лицо, но в светлых и странных глазах какая-то теплота. Благодарность?<br/>
- А, - капитан запнулся, подбирая слова, - у вас так можно? Греть, - он прочистил горло. – Незнакомцев. Нагишом.<br/>
- Все можно делать, чтобы жизнь продолжалась, - отчеканил Кристер. – Одежда отбирает тепло. И я знаю твое имя. А у вас нельзя помогать другим? Вредить можно. Браконьеры вредят.<br/>
- У нас все сложно…<br/>
- Объяснишь? Ты понятно объясняешь.<br/>
Человек замер, во все глаза наблюдая за сменой эмоций на красивом лице напротив. Еле заметно равнодушие перетекло в любопытство. Спокойствие - в интерес. И вот это небесное выражение, будь капитан Сото художником, не отказался бы зарисовать. Эти глаза, эти черты лица, эти губы…<br/>
– Йоган?<br/>
- А?<br/>
- Объяснишь?<br/>
- Да.<br/>
Пленник улыбнулся, вынырнул из-под одеяла, и начал одеваться.<br/>
– Твой помощник заходил. Сделал круглые глаза. Наверное, хотел поговорить.<br/>
Капитана как льдом из ведра осыпало.<br/>
- Который?<br/>
- Светлый, мягкий и бесшумный.<br/>
«Эван», - один из безопасных вариантов. Впрочем, зайди сюда старообрядец Тайрел, проснулся бы весь корабль. Но и так дружеских поддевок и шутеек на полгода вперед хватит.<br/>
Из импровизированной постели выбираться резко расхотелось, но капитанские обязанности никто не отменял. Йоган принял сидячее положение и принялся высматривать свои сапоги, коих на ногах не обнаружилось.<br/>
- Зачем ты мне волосы запутал?<br/>
- Извини. Это чтоб в рану не попадали.<br/>
- Очень удобно, спасибо.<br/>
- Обращайся, если что, - усмехнулся в ответ капитан.<br/>
Старпома с глубокопонимающим выражением на лице они нашли у дверей камбуза, отправили его спать, а сами пошли завтракать.<br/>
- Эх, капитан, - вздохнул, придвигая к ним тарелки, повар. - Вот скоро уже домой, а рыбы так и не ловили.<br/>
- Иен, имей совесть. Откуда ж я знаю, где? А самое главное – которая из местных рыб состоит из мяса, а не из костей и яда, - парировал Йоган.<br/>
- Здесь можно порыбачить, - из-за спины капитана выглянул Кристер. – Пока не сильно близко к границе. Жирная рыба. Много полезных минералов. Твои люди долго будут сыты.<br/>
Капитан посмотрел на пленника долгим нечитаемым взглядом, совсем не горя желанием лишний час задерживаться в этом проклятом месте, а потом велел закинуть простые сети. Улов действительно поражал воображение. Рыба тут была откормленная и непуганая. Кок был вне себя от счастья: наварить, нажарить, замариновать и даже куда-то засолить собрался.<br/>
Кристер ходил среди сетей, наблюдая за тем, как моряки вытаскивают из них одну крупную добычу за другой, а потом наклонился, ловя пальцами совсем крохотного малька, который еще бился, не сдаваясь.<br/>
- Этого лучше отпустить, - спокойно сообщил он капитану.<br/>
- Чейта? – Поинтересовался с бака боцман.<br/>
Морской житель поднял на него спокойный взгляд и невозмутимо пожал плечами, словно был студиозусом ближайшего медицинского факультета:<br/>
– Анафилактика.<br/>
Все, кто был на палубе, расхохотались. Капитан усмехнулся и махнул рукой, мол, отпускай. Кристер подошел к борту, отправляя рыбешку в море. Та моментально исчезла из виду. За общей радостью, смешками и ликованием, никто не заметил, как по воде, будто синяя волна прокатилась, отразившись белым огнем в глазах Кристера.<br/>
- Ты доволен уловом? – Спросил он человека.<br/>
- Более чем, - ответил Йоган, складывая руки на груди и явно имея ввиду совершенно другую добычу, попавшую в сеть несколько ранее. И это было похоже на заявление прав. Пленник, даже в просторной рубашке, которая была ему основательно велика, босой, с распущенными белыми прядями, смотрелся так горячо, что мысли капитана блуждали очень далеко от сетей с уловом. И, в общем-то, ничто не мешало ему воспользоваться правом поймавшего, но не такой он был человек, чтобы брать силой.<br/>
Разумеется, Йоган ангелом не был. Вспыльчивый, яркий, еще достаточно молодой, чтобы не совершать роковые ошибки, он, тем не менее, обладал некоторым кодексом чести, построенном на вечных истинах. Он не глумился над пленниками, не убивал без нужды, и всегда первым делом предлагал мирный способ решения конфликта. Но это не означало, что он не влезет в таверне в пьяную драку с капитаном конкурирующего фрегата, потому что здравое чувство самосохранения у него очень часто отключалось.<br/>
Кристер изогнул губы. Наверное, это стоило расценивать, как усмешку, но в случае акулы она все равно больше напоминала хищный оскал существа, которое не спешит откусывать жертве голову сразу же. Все время до вечера он провел на палубе, глядя неотрывно в одну точку в море. «Каролина» шла указанным им курсом.<br/>
А капитан Сото думал о том, что теперь размещать пленника где-то в другом месте будет очень глупо. И тут к морскому жителю бочком подошел боцман, спросил что-то вполголоса. Кристер кивнул. И оба удалились в недра корабля. Йогану как-то резко стало грустно за штурвалом, но в отсутствие бравого зама поставить вместо себя было некого – вторая смена все еще отдыхала.<br/>
К тому моменту, как заговорщики вернулись, собранные для проверки снастей, капитан весь извелся догадками. Выглядели они несколько комично: утепленный коренастый боцман и босой, в одних штанах и рубашке Кристер. Холодало, но акуле, как он и говорил раньше, мороз проблемы не составлял.<br/>
Только сейчас капитан Сото осознал одну простую вещь: марсовые, ловившие рыбу, вернулись не все. Одному Иену с богатым уловом не управиться. А работу по парусам делать надо – к шторму на границе они сами не подготовятся. В темноте видно было плохо, даже с учетом наличия у обоих работников фонарей. Но Тайрел вел, объяснял и страховал, а пленник очень быстро учился. Буря в душе у Йогана улеглась, можно было мрачно угнетать штурвал дальше.<br/>
В какой-то момент на палубе объявился укутанный в какой-то мохнатый платок Митч и тихонько постучал в колокол, обозначая конец смены.<br/>
- А он ничо так, толковый малый, - подытожил боцман, подходя к начальству с новоявленным марсовым. Кристер улыбался.<br/>
- Я заметил, - тускло отозвался Йоган.<br/>
- Чего скис, твое сиятельство?<br/>
- Солнца не хватает, и ветра, и нормального моря.<br/>
- Пара дней и дома будем, - хохотнул Тайрел, перехватывая штурвал. – Иди, рыба, положи инструменты, где взял и накорми капитана, пока с тоски не помер.<br/>
Капитан Сото хотел остроумно ответить на панибратство, но его ухватили за ладонь и увели с палубы горячие и неожиданно сильные руки Кристера. На камбузе было не протолкнуться, но Иен лично вынес капитану и пленнику «ужин»: уху, жареную рыбу с какой-то хитрой кашей и закупоренный кувшин, завернутый в тряпицы, чтобы не обжигал руки. «Для сугреву». Оба недоуменно переглянулись, проводили кока глазами и удалились в каюту.<br/>
Хотя обстановка никак не поменялась с момента пробуждения, воспоминания делали все вокруг в разы уютнее для Йогана. Судя по тому, как деловито угнездился с едой на сундуке Кристер, ему здесь тоже было комфортно.<br/>
- Кок наготовил столько рыбы, что, боюсь, команда треснет, - шутливым голосом озвучил мрачное предсказание капитан, располагаясь за столом. – Я не успел спросить, как ты относишься к поеданию морской живности. Жареная тебе нормально идет? Или ты предпочитаешь сырую?<br/>
- Вопросы вкуса.., - пожал плечами Кристер. – Просто они разные. Предпочитаю водоросли. Ну, а в выборе между рыбой и рыбой, - тут он продемонстрировал обе тарелки, - я прям даже теряюсь. Выберу рыбу, наверное.<br/>
- Извини.<br/>
- Я пошутил. Все хорошо. Я… благодарен, - явно увиливая от встречи взглядами, он переключился на уху, стараясь при этом не сильно воевать с ложкой. – Что в кувшине?<br/>
Йоган скосил глаза в указанном направлении. Он делал ставку на нагретый ром. Такой себе вариант развития событий, учитывая вчерашнее. Даритель не был в курсе фиаско. Однако, учитывая каким изобретательным куркулем был Иен, были и другие варианты. Капитан подвинул кувшин поближе и под пристальным взглядом гостя вскрыл пробку. На всю каюту густой волной разбежался запах отличного белого вина с пряностями. От сладких нот винограда до морозной свежести мяты. Имбирь. И что-то цитрусовое… «Дурман-зима» называли этот южный напиток на базаре. Интересно, во сколько коку обошлась такая бутыль в сезон пиковой популярности напитка.<br/>
- Чарующе пахнет, - блеснул глазами пленник. – Что это такое?<br/>
- Это… Штука немного похожая на вчерашнюю, но с одним существенным различием. Эту хочется пить часто и не останавливаясь.<br/>
- Вкусная? – Кристер поставил пустую тарелку на пол у сундука и взялся за жареную рыбу.<br/>
- Очень, - заверил господин Сото. – И к рыбе, говорят, хороша, - он изъял из недр стола пару стаканов. – Но я обычно не смешиваю. Так лучше читается вкус.<br/>
Пленник с серьезным и понимающим видом покачал головой. Изо рта у него торчал рыбий хвостик.<br/>
Капитан понял, что запаздывает, закрыл ценное вино пробкой и тряпьем и принялся разбираться со своей едой. Закончили они одновременно.<br/>
- Что дальше? – Поинтересовался Кристер, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от кувшина.<br/>
- Ну, вчера ты очень резко заснул от невкусной штуки. Поэтому предлагаю засесть на кровати и начать дегустировать.<br/>
- А эта «зима» тоже будет жечь горло? – Поинтересовался пленник, повторяя за Йоганом процесс сбора грязной посуды и составления ее на столе.<br/>
- Она будет греть душу и сердце, - радушно улыбнулся капитан и вручил Кристеру стакан. Оба они неспешно переместились на матрас. – Только его нельзя пить, как вчера. Вот это свое – хоп! – забудь.<br/>
- Ага, - морской житель по-звериному обнюхал содержимое стакана. Улыбнулся и зажмурился.<br/>
- У вас такого нет?<br/>
- Неа. А сейчас, когда торговли нет, ваши вещи можно только на дне найти, - поделился бедой Кристер. – А на дне они портятся.<br/>
- Есть такое, - Йоган осторожно тенькнул своим стаканом о стакан гостя, - пей потихоньку.<br/>
Кристер осторожно втянул в себя напиток с характерным забавным звуком. Причмокнул. Потом сделал осторожный глоток. Потом – неосторожный. Закрыл глаза и прижал стакан к груди, с улыбкой покачиваясь в такт движениям корабля.<br/>
Капитан пил, как обычно, радуясь распространяющемуся по телу ощущению тепла. Когда оно было везде, в нем не было необходимости, но оказалось, что это ужасно приятно – когда после смены на холодном воздухе тебя медленно наполняет пряная тяжесть, окутывая приятными ароматами, и начинает убаюкивать, как море. При этом во рту оставался холодный привкус морского ветра и неведомых трав…<br/>
- Расскажи о себе, Кристер, - собственный голос доносился, словно из-под толщи воды, издалека. Дурман-зима оказалась убойной штукой даже для опытного человека. – Кто ты, вообще и что это за место?<br/>
- Эта информация… не входила в нашу сделку, - медленно, почти по слогам, ответил Кристер, жадно допивая содержимое стакана. Йоган решил не уступать и повторил этот финт.<br/>
Горячее вино ударило в голову совершенно непривычным температурным режимом. Пленников стало двое. Противоположные стены каюты схлестнулись друг с другом. Окружающую обстановку стало сложно отслеживать. В какой-то момент показалось, что с Кристером беда.<br/>
- Эй… эй, ты что? – Йоган машинально попытался подхватить начавшего заваливаться на пол пленника слева за плечо, прижать к себе... и сам со свистом хлопнулся на пол. От случившегося он немного протрезвел.<br/>
Откуда-то сверху послышался незнакомый звук. Кристер звонко рассмеялся, вцепившись руками в матрас.<br/>
- Такой забавный напиток, Йоган. Ты цел?<br/>
- Пострадала только моя гордость. А ты в порядке?<br/>
- Все вокруг забавно колышется, но уже почти перестало. Повторим? – Гость помог капитану вернуться в вертикальное положение.<br/>
- Пожалуй.<br/>
Они уговорили большую часть кувшина, делясь впечатлениями и рассказывая друг другу про других людей и жителей моря. Репертуар Йогана пополнился парой красивых морских легенд. А Кристер познал житейскую мудрость через морские анекдоты. Для удобства пития и профилактики падений с кровати они замотались в одеяло. Капитан подпирал стену. Гость прессовал ключицы Йогана своей макушкой. В какой-то момент пленник умолк, устроившись повыше на плече капитана.<br/>
– Ты… спишь? – Сопение подтвердило предположение Йогана.<br/>
Глубоко вздохнув, он уложил Кристера спать, позволив себе некоторое время наблюдать за тем, как меняется мимика гостя. Заиграла в теле кровь, подогретая алкоголем. Собрав волю в кулак и накрыв спящего пленника одеялом, капитан взял бутыль с остатками вина и отправился на палубу.<br/>
Разглядывавший воду за бортом Эван внимательно посмотрел на подошедшего мрачного, как осенняя туча, друга и молча спрятал улыбку в предложенном стакане с вином, благодарный за согрев в такой холод. Он и так все видел. Давно уже у Йогана не было настолько теплого выражения в серых глазах, и причина спала сейчас в его собственной кровати.<br/>
Туда капитан и вернулся, когда кувшин показал дно, осторожно устроившись с краю. Впрочем, сиротский режим долго поддерживать не удалось: холод подначил, а теплые руки Кристера завершили процесс пакования капитана Сото под одеяло.<br/>
Вся следующая смена для Йогана прошла незаметно: морскому гостю таки не пошла какая-то специя. К счастью, для пострадавшего дело обошлось легким недомоганием и необходимостью пить горячее. Приставленный к Кристеру Митч не подвел и в пробежках от пациента до корабельного доктора периодически сообщал встревоженному капитану новости.<br/>
Протолкнувшись в каюту с двумя порциями «ужина», Йоган застал Кристера за рассматриванием карт, которые гость тут же отодвинул в сторону, чтобы помочь внести еду.<br/>
- Ты как? – Деловито поинтересовался Йоган, усаживаясь за стол.<br/>
- Уже не шатает… И мальчик этот очень милый. Он не резал и не колол. Снял тряпки-намотки, сказал, что все отлично и у тебя талант, - отчитался Кристер и тут же указал пальцем на ворох бумаг на кровати. - Эти карты такие странные. О чем они? Я не видел таких раньше…<br/>
- Сначала – еда, потом – разговоры. Тебе надо восстановить силы.<br/>
- Хорошо.<br/>
С очередной вариацией каши и рыбы оба справились с потрясающим проворством: в одном играли нервы, в другом – недомогание с недоеданием. Собрав всю посуду, Кристер буквально потащил Йогана к кровати. Капитан изо всех сил старался думать о том, что он может рассказать о картах, желательно - не о портовых с картинками для игры на раздевание…<br/>
- Это зарисовки тех мест, где живут люди. На суше. Но как бы с высоты птичьего полета, - после некоторого молчания произнес капитан Сото.<br/>
- А! Как я вижу дно, когда нахожусь в воде? – Это был очень серьезный удар по разогретому видом кровати воображению.<br/>
- В точности так, - Йоган выудил из всего вороха заветную магическую карту, которая хранилась тут, потому как в их ситуации она особо ничем не могла помочь. – И вот эта из них – самая потрясающая. Она мне дорого стоила. Обновляется сама по себе относительно курса «Каролины». Поэтому, например, я вижу, что мы стоим на месте, хотя уже довольно длительное время находимся в движении.<br/>
Что-то новое промелькнуло в выражении лица Кристера. Удивление, уважение или даже оба пункта разом.<br/>
- Это место.., - поймал промелькнувшую мысль капитан, - в котором мы сейчас находимся, похоже на искусственную природную аномалию, поддерживаемую мощными заклятиями. Тот, кто его создал - хорошо знает море и, судя по решению загадки, неплохо разбирается в людях.<br/>
- Преддверье, - улыбнулся гость.<br/>
- Хочешь сказать - это всего лишь прослойка, фильтрующая воды? В таком случае, ее здесь просто нет, как и нас – для любых обнаруживающих заклинаний и средств измерения, с самой пятой границы.., - капитан отошел столу, достал свой журнал и коротко записал информацию. У него будет, чем торговаться с магами!<br/>
- А что это? – Гость поднял с постели магическую карту и указал на мерцающий голограммой образ замка под облаками.<br/>
- Императорский дворец, - с мечтательным вздохом произнес Йоган. – Прекраснейший из замков, место всех сезонов, колыбель мечей. Как его только не называют. Ты бывал когда-нибудь на суше?<br/>
- Недалеко, - задумчиво ответил Кристер. – В ближайших землях, тут и тут, - тонкий палец вел по карте приграничных деревень. – Нам нет необходимости так надолго покидать море.<br/>
- Вам?<br/>
Кристер снова изогнул губы. Но Йоган уже понял, что это означает, что он просто не желает отвечать. Верный своим принципам, капитан не собирался настаивать. Зачем? Если вместо этого можно выполнить данное обещание.<br/>
- Помнишь, я обещал рассказать про людей?<br/>
Глаза напротив снова засияли любопытством.<br/>
«Так-то лучше».<br/>
-  Я расскажу тебе про столицу. Знаю ее очень хорошо, хотя живу не там.<br/>
Они убрали лишние бумаги с кровати и устроились в ней, как и «вчера». Йоган приобнял Кристера за плечи, прижимая его к себе, и принялся рассказывать, иногда поворачивая карту так, что рисунки на ней будто оживали, показывая содержимое городов в миниатюре. Гость слушал с интересом, про обычаи и быт человеческой столицы под водой, конечно же, не знали, хотя когда-то, как гласили лекции, на которых бывал капитан Сото, обе державы довольно плотно сотрудничали.<br/>
И как-то весьма уютно прошло время, и капитан снова уложил заснувшего морского жителя спать, а сам перед сном поднялся на палубу, проведать друга.<br/>
- Я чувствую себя пастором, - съехидничал Эван. – Кайся, сын мой.<br/>
- Я – тиран. Урезаю своим работникам жалованье за панибратство!<br/>
- Ужасный грех! Как хорошо, что ты все нам выплатил до того, как мы покинули порт.<br/>
- Могу порезать жалование за пасторство.<br/>
- Ты и так мне ничего за него не платишь, - старпом боднул Йогана локтем. - Ты ведь не собираешься отпускать его, когда мы пересечем границу? – Неожиданно серьезно спросил он.<br/>
Капитан не стал даже спорить. Да, он хотел увезти Кристера с собой. Возможно, тому понравится небольшое имение в пригороде столицы, старый сад и фамильные портреты. Эта возможность лучше узнать людей и их культуру… А еще, он будет хорошо смотреться в одном только одеяле на фоне огромного окна, которое засыпает снегом, ведь до зимы осталось подать рукой. И белые пряди укроют их до утра от света камина…<br/>
- Пора тебе на боковую, друг мой, - Эван потрепал капитана по плечу. – Ты уже наяву грезишь.<br/>
Йоган усмехнулся и пошел к себе в постель, к мирно сопящему гостю.<br/>
После завтрака капитан достал из укромного ящичка в каюте крохотную подвеску в виде ракушки на тонкой серебряной цепочке.<br/>
- Что это? – Удивленно спросил Кристер, бережно касаясь невесомого плетения. Длинные пальцы проверили цепочку на прочность.<br/>
- Подарок. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил меня. Помнил всех нас. Что не все люди плохие, хотя мы иногда начинаем не с того, с чего надо бы… Можно?<br/>
Кристер кивнул. И Йоган надел подарок-напоминание на шею гостю, любуясь тем, как белоснежная жемчужина смотрится на светлой коже в ямочке между ключицами. Ему хотелось баловать это создание морей, отчего-то капитан был уверен, что угадает, что тому нужно, что придется по сердцу.<br/>
Гость же всем происходящим был озадачен и явно не понимал, как реагировать. Видимо, с горечью подумал капитан Сото, ему никто и никогда не дарил подарков. Никто не был добр или хотя бы ласков. Может быть из-за его вида? Может быть, в подводном мире тоже делят на годных и не очень, и акулы не вызывают желания о них заботиться...<br/>
Перед тем, как уйти работать, Йоган откопал в ящиках стола несколько коротких путеводителей по южным странам с какими-никакими картинками и вручил их Кристеру. Когда капитан покидал каюту, морской житель прижимал эти старые книги к груди, как самое ценное сокровище, которое когда-либо было в его распоряжении.<br/>
Тем более странным было обнаружить Кристера абсолютно нагим на кровати по возвращении. Капитан застыл, как вкопанный, невольным жестом прикрыв дверь. Про то, что он куда-то там собирался звать гостя, Йоган мгновенно забыл.<br/>
- Мне нужен нож, - решительно объявил Кристер.<br/>
- Зачем? – Сиплым голосом поинтересовался человек.<br/>
- Ну, как же? – Решительность мгновенно сползла с лица гостя, уступив место изумлению. – Ты хотел, чтобы я помнил. Нужно вырезать твое имя на коже.<br/>
Кристер провел пальцами по своей груди с левой стороны.<br/>
- Я могу сделать криво. Поможешь мне?<br/>
И от этого голоса, от этих нот, констатирующих очевидное, что-то стаяло ко всем морским чертям в сердце Йогана. Прокатилось горячей волной. Он почувствовал, что пьян, хотя крепче воды ничего не пил с винного «вечера».<br/>
- Не надо нож, - капитан в два шага оказался рядом с перепуганным и не знающим, изломанным, но все еще отважным. Взял в обе ладони белое с запредельными и горящими глазами лицо, бережно.<br/>
- А что надо?<br/>
- Я постараюсь объяснить…<br/>
И Йоган поцеловал Кристера. А потом было много прикосновений, тепла и поисков, нежности и открытий. И все вышло очень хорошо. Проснулись они в объятиях друг друга.<br/>
- Ты теплый, под водой все холодное, - сообщил вор капитанского сердца, ведя длинным пальцем по человеческому виску.<br/>
- А у тебя волосы, как снег, - буркнул в ответ Йоган, убирая белоснежные пряди с лица напротив.<br/>
- Снег?<br/>
- Мерзлые капли воды, похожие на крохотные морские звезды…<br/>
- Непонятно…<br/>
- Некоторые вещи в этом мире нужно увидеть самому.<br/>
Кристер отвел глаза и задумчиво улыбнулся.<br/>
- Запутаешь мне волосы?<br/>
В этот раз Йоган их собрал в длинный светлый хвост и перетянул его черным шнурком, одним из тех, что удерживали его тяжелую косу.<br/>
– Ты – волшебный.., - закончить он не успел. С палубы раздались тревожные крики матросов, привлекая внимание капитана. Пришлось быстро подниматься из согретой ими кровати и одеваться.<br/>
- Что за шум?<br/>
- Капитан, граница! – Боцман навел луч фонаря на темноту по курсу корабля, и свет уткнулся в знакомую пелену ливня, занимающую собой, скорей всего, весь горизонт, от края до края. – Наконец-то, выход!<br/>
- Несколько минут мучений, и мы на пути домой, - Йоган улыбнулся. – Все готово?<br/>
- Обижаешь, - осклабился Тайрел.<br/>
- Свистать всех наверх!<br/>
Звон корабельного колокола разбил застоявшуюся над палубой тишину. Люди кинулись по местам. Их ждало последнее испытание.<br/>
Краем глаза вставший к штурвалу капитан заметил, что Кристер тоже поднялся на бак, останавливаясь рядом с поручнями и внимательно глядя на приближение стихии, отгораживающей одну часть моря от другой.<br/>
«Каролина» вошла в водяную преграду на полном ходу. Потоки воды обрушились на палубы и команду, но это было для них уже привычным испытанием. Несколько минут вокруг царил лишь хаос волн, снопов молний и грохот воды и ливня, а затем корабль неожиданно быстро выпустило прочь.<br/>
Приглушенный тучами свет солнца ослепил их на мгновение: настолько они привыкли к темноте. Но обрадоваться теплу дневного светила никто не успел.<br/>
Людей на борту оглушило чужеродным и неестественным шумом.<br/>
- Пропасть впереди! – Не своим от ужаса голосом закричал сверху Нойман.<br/>
Старпом метнулся к носу корабля.<br/>
Через весь такелаж разгоняющейся в потоке воды «Каролины» капитан и так видел: впереди моря не было. Корабль несло к пропасти, с края которой весь необъятный массив воды обрушивался в неизвестность. Но, чтобы бы ни было там, внизу, встречи с дном им не пережить...<br/>
- Это.., - Эван прокричал, пытаясь перекрыть шум приближающейся беды. – Это не пятая граница. А другая… Шестая? Вот почему другие не вернулись, капитан!<br/>
- Рыба, мать твою за ногу… ты привел нас не туда, - боцман от отчаяния как будто постарел за мгновения лет на десять.<br/>
Йоган яростно глянул на того, кому имел неосторожность поверить, но времени разбираться с ним прямо сейчас не было.<br/>
- Справа по борту скалы, капитан! – Прозвучал сверху спасительный голос.<br/>
– Молодец, Нойман! Лучше сядем на камни, чем так помирать. Поворот на правый борт!  Готовьте якорь!<br/>
Ухватившись за штурвал, они вдвоем со сменным штурманом разворачивали «Каролину» против потока, который волок ее в пропасть. Команда спешила выполнить указания, переставлялись паруса, введены были все возможности для замедления скорости. Корабль вздрогнул, налетев на подводное препятствие, дно изучать было некогда. Раздался вскрик. Митчелл улетел за борт, кто-то метнулся, чтобы поймать, что-то сделать, чтобы помочь. Но куда там... Йоган скрипнул зубами в безмолвной ярости.<br/>
Кристер был все там же, на том же самом месте, молча наблюдая за происходящим.<br/>
Где-то заклинаниями, где-то силой и опытом, где-то вопреки и с помощью такой-то матери, но им удалось замедлить ход и подойти к скалам, лишь пару раз подлетев то ли на рифах, то ли на подводных каменистых преградах. Сбоку вставали темные скалы, и они казались удачной возможностью избежать беды – течение продолжало свои попытки затащить их к обрыву.<br/>
- Закидывайте тросы, крепите всем, чем есть! - Йоган удерживал штурвал, а тяжелые абордажные крючья летели на камни, цепляясь за них, делая положение корабля более устойчивым. Странно, но при наличии смертоносного по силе течения, здесь не было сильного ветра. Было холодно, и зарядил колючий дождь.<br/>
Спустя час тяжелого труда, «Каролину» удалось зафиксировать.<br/>
И реальность моментально схлопнулась. Всё стихло. Капитан моргнул. Вода за бортом, казалось, замерла, исчез сводящий с ума звук падающего водопада впереди. А затем, исчез туман от брызг, потому что море больше не текло вниз.<br/>
- Смотри, - севшим голосом произнес Эван и указал туда, куда они несколько минут крепили свою красавицу-шхуну. Не в скалы. Крючья впились в покачивающийся и невесть как держащийся на плаву остов разбитого фрегата. Рваные паруса. Деревянные ребра с остатками обшивки. – Это, мать его, корабельное кладбище…<br/>
Капитан Сото видел. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралось усеянное обломками море. Торчали из воды шпили обломанных мачт. Мираж вел людей сюда их же руками, их желанием жить. На смерть там, где судно не могло двигаться. А не в водопад.<br/>
- Впереди! Птицы! – Что-то изменилось в голосе впередсмотрящего, и капитан, не выдержав, метнулся к носу корабля.<br/>
С того места, где остановился корабль, открывался вид на огромный, заброшенный с виду, маяк, за пределом мертвой зоны. Старые, изъеденные временем камни окружали его, а звуками были лишь скрип ржавых цепей да крики диких чаек. Вокруг него ревел океан, и ветер разносил соль. Было пасмурно, хмуро, неприветливо. Маяк казался давно мертвым.<br/>
Но в остатках тумана, на верхней его площадке в грозном молчании стояли пять теней. Рослых, раз разглядеть их можно было с такого расстояния. Фигура, стоящая по центру, сделала знак, и одна за другой три тени рухнули в воду под маяком. Мгновением позже над волнами возникло три огромных плавника, стремительно приближающихся к «Каролине».<br/>
Вот оно. Начинается.<br/>
- К оружию! – Прокричал Йоган, выхватывая саблю.<br/>
Намертво прибитую к трупу фрегата шхуну уже не было времени отцеплять. События разворачивались с противоестественной скоростью. Матросы кинулись за оружием. Правый, повернутый к маяку борт, испытал на себе удар чудовищной силы. Огромная акула-бык пробила дыру ниже ватерлинии, и в трюм начала хлестать вода. Одновременно второй такой же удар постиг нос корабля. Там поднимала волны – это капитан успел рассмотреть - огромных размеров акула-молот. Третий удар пришелся на корму, и времени рассматривать, кто же там был, уже просто не было. «Каролина» разваливалась на части, ледяная вода хлестала сквозь жуткие пробоины. Попытки удержать корабль на плаву заранее были обречены на провал.<br/>
Команда во главе с Йоганом собралась по центру палубы.<br/>
- Это крыть будет сложно, - сплюнул под ноги злой, как черт, Тайрел. – Но давайте-ка, ребятки, продадим свою жизнь подороже…<br/>
Раздался из-под палубы леденящий душу вопль профессора. Ругань Иена. И все стихло. Но через несколько мгновений на палубе появились фигуры, которых там никогда прежде не было. Всего двое, но что-то с ними было не так. У одного в руках были короткие острые мечи, у второго – изогнутые на восточный манер длинные клинки, способные перерубить тонкий лист железа.<br/>
- Ты тут главный? - Усмехнулся тот, что с кинжалами, глянув в глаза капитану. – Ты потерял. А я нашел!<br/>
Под ноги команде укатилась голова кока. Зазвенели тетивы арбалетов, заскрежетал металл, налетая на металл. Пришедшие обладали огромной скоростью и какой-то нечеловеческой жаждой убийства. Арбалетные болты, даже при попадании, казалось, только злили этих жутких пришельцев. Ни один человек не мог нанести им больше одного удара – со звериной силищей любого бойца пришедшие просто отшвыривали прочь. Матросы падали один за другим, и с каждым посмертным криком что-то ломалось внутри Йогана… Терял краски мир, плыл от злых слез горизонт. Кровь смешивалась с дождем, ее смывало с досок палубы, унося в море, и пришедшие, казалось, зверели от одного только ее вида и запаха.<br/>
Когда острый кинжал, словно боковой плавник, распорол Эвану шею, внутри капитана что-то оборвалось, застив глаза алой пеленой и заставив кинуться на нападавшего. Но тому все было, словно бы нипочем. Он увернулся с легкостью, ударив Йогана плечом, да так, что от одного только этого тычка капитан улетел в стену рубки, услышав хруст собственных сломанных костей.<br/>
Он не знал, как нашел силы подняться. Двое неизвестных против пятидесяти человек. И в живых из его, Йогана, людей осталась от силы пятая часть. Стоял еще на ногах израненный боцман. Пытался перезарядить арбалет Нойман, игнорируя отсутствующий глаз. Словно игрушка, отлетел от фигуры с катанами Марти…<br/>
На палубе появился третий.<br/>
И с ним пришел ужас. Животный, древний, такой, что крик застревал льдом в горле. Это был мужчина в короткой куртке с капюшоном, черных брюках из плотной ткани и тяжелых ботинках с металлическими набойками. Длинные белые волосы собраны в «хвост» за спиной. Выглядел он пугающе. Лицо в коротких полосках шрамов, особенно длинный шел через отсутствующий левый глаз, на месте которого зияло просто белое нечто, слепое и жуткое. Второй глаз был голубой, с едва заметным черным зрачком.<br/>
Йоган с огромным трудом поднял саблю. Его противник пренебрежительно усмехнулся, вытягивая вперед ладонь, из которой вылетели две огромные металлически цепи. Одна из них пробила насквозь грудь капитана, вторая обвилась вокруг его шеи. Короткий рывок, и Йоган полетел на палубу лицом вниз. И снова стало тихо, будто море вокруг замерло, насладившись развязкой долгих событий.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда на маяке больше не осталось теней, и все они ушли под воду, Кристер не сдвинулся с места, стоя у борта на баке и наблюдая за тем, как гибнет команда «Каролины». Его братья были голодны. И так они понимали веселье. Всегда, сколько он мог вспомнить.<br/>
Когда закончилось побоище и в живых, традиционно, осталась только его семья, оборотень-акула медленно спустился вниз, останавливаясь на подрагивающей палубе тонущего корабля возле мужчины в короткой куртке.<br/>
- Бъёрн? – Тихо спросил он. И в его голосе звучала неуверенность в том, правильно ли все закончилось.<br/>
- Ты молодец, - мужчина усмехнулся, протягивая тяжелую ладонь и слегка взлохмачивая прядки бывшего пленника. – Всё правильно сделал. Это же не мы пришли к ним домой, ловить тех, кто нам по нраву, чтобы потом выставлять в клетках в императорском дворце. Люди не приносят нам добра, помни об этом.<br/>
- Да, брат.<br/>
Бъёрн направился к краю борта, волоча за собой на цепи капитана Сото. На досках оставался длинный кровавый след, размываемый дождем. Мгновение, и оба они исчезли в морской пучине.<br/>
Кристер задержался на палубе, словно что-то забыл, оглянулся на рассыпающийся уже бак, сдернул с шеи ракушку и, отчего-то зло, пробормотал:<br/>
- Ты ведь и не собирался отпускать меня, на самом деле, верно?<br/>
Он замахнулся, чтобы вышвырнуть человечью безделушку, но в последний момент не смог разжать пальцы. Опять посмотрел на подарок. Белоснежная ракушка-жемчужница все еще нежно мерцала. Он спрятал ее в карман и тоже шагнул за борт, перевоплощаясь в более привычный облик.<br/>
Останки «Каролины» мерно бились о борт связанного с ней безымянного фрегата, медленно погружаясь в волны. Но через некоторое время море поглотило их. Ни один корабль так и не вернулся, пройдя пятую границу. Ни один человек не мог остаться в живых, узнав о шестой.</p><p> </p><p>Продолжение следует.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>